The story of Capn' McKay
by Capn' McKay
Summary: In a small village, in the grand line, an outcast child makes some friends. Friends who are going to get the shock of a life time when they find out who this kid is....
1. Chapter one: a friend

It was raining in the small island of Terma, all of the villagers were inside their houses except for the one villager who didn't own a house. He wore a beige trench coat and a beige cowboy hat, his pants were black with gold trim on the bottom, and he had black hair and always carried a small brown back-pack with him.. He was only a kid of about eight but didn't have anywhere else to go. Some of the villagers felt like the orphanage just outside of town should come and take him. Others felt sorry for him and asked him to live in their house. The orphanage could never catch him because he knew the streets so well, and he declined all offers to live in someone's house.

As of the moment the small boy sat in alley just outside the bar, getting drenched in rain. None of the villagers cared anymore and some even despised him for messing up their streets. He didn't care much, he hardly noticed at all anymore. But he held one secret close to him while he was sitting in the streets, he actually wasn't a guy. He was a she. She wore a wig and usually didn't speak because she was afraid of some one finding out that she was a girl, or them finding out who she actually was. No-one in the village actually knew her name, and she would like it to stay that way ( Just so you know her name is Mackenzie McKay, Mac for short).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day in the summer months a small village boy about the age of 5, by the name of Gary was walking past Mac. He tripped on a board that was stuck in the mud near the bar, dropping all of the groceries that his mom had sent him to get. Gary hurriedly picked up the groceries, feeling unnerved by Mac's stare. "Sorry" he mumbled feeling like he needed to say something. shiny and gold thing fell out of his pocket, falling unseen on the ground. He then hurried away.

Gary ran home and gave his mom the groceries, then hurried to his room to pick up his toys to make room for the other one's he was going to get out. After a while of playing with his toys Gary looked in his pocket to see the time on his pocket watch. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. Causing his mom to run upstairs in a hurry. "What is it Gary?" she said franticly. "DAD'S WATCH" Gary cried tears streaming down his face, "It's GONE!". "oh Gary!" his mom said, upset "you should take better care of your father's things!"

That night Gary went to sleep upset about the days events. About two in the morning he woke up to hear rocks pounding on the side of his window. He opened the shutters. "HEY" he yelled "STOP HI…." _WHACK. _Gary was hit in the face by a rock. "Sorry!" the person shouted "but are you Gary?" Gary looked out the window again at the small figure below the window. "Yes" he said. "I think I have something of yours" the person said holding up an object that glinted in the moonlight. "My… POCKET WATCH!" Gary screamed "give me that!" Gary ran down several stairs and reached the bottom slamming out the door to meet the stranger head-on. "whoa!" he said, stopping short. It was Mac, holding the pocket watch. "What do you want from me?" asked Gary thinking that the only thing the homeless person would want was food or worse. "Nothing" Mac said "here's your watch." She handed it to him. Gary started walking away and into the house holding the pocket watch near him. "wait …" Mac said timidly "I want a friend." Gary looked at her strangely. _Him want a friend? _he thought, then it dawned on him _I want a friend too._ Most of the other village kids thought he was a momma's boy and teased him for it, so he had really no friends at all. "O…K…" Gary said hesitantly. "Gary!" Gary's mom shouted "get away from that riffraff!" and ran out to protect him. "Get out of here!" she screamed at Mac "don't you dare ever talk to my child again."

The next night, Gary sat in bed wondering if the strange kid would come and knock on his window again or just not come because of his mother. But at two in the morning she came again. "Hey Gary" Mac said when she got his attention. "I have an idea, if you tell your mother that you've found a friend when you come and visit, she'll be too thrilled to notice who your new friend is. You could say that they're from the next town over so, that way, we can hang out. OK." "OK" Gary said still not sure about this, "um… where do I meet you?" "Meet me on the outskirts of the forest tomorrow at anytime" She replied "I can wait" "Just one more thing" Gary said. "What?" asked the kid. "What's your name?" "Oh, that, well you can call me Capn' McKay. OK?" "OK" said Gary. This was going to be an interesting friendship.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets, Sights, and Places

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, It would ROCK if I did. But n-o-o-o! I can't own one piece!(especially since Luffy wants to.)

The next morning Gary managed to go out to the woods to meet his new friend the Capn'.

"Hi," said Gary inching over to the Capn' slowly. The Capn' looked at Gary with wary eyes. Then her eye's seemed to get friendlier.

"HIIII" Capn' McKay suddenly shouted in Gary's face, "WOW! I have a friend!" then Capn' McKay just started bouncing around in circles really excitedly. Gary didn't expect this much change from the unemotional person who sat outside the bar.

"Um…" He said trying to grasp why the sudden change had happened.

"You GOTTA come see this new friend!" Capn' McKay said.

"Gary," Gary corrected.

"Oh yeah! COME-ON!" Capn' McKay Whined grabbing Gary's arm and bringing him into the woods.

"Wait!" yelled Gary suddenly, "I'm not supposed to go in there!"

"So," replied the Capn' "your also not supposed to be friends with me."

'_Oh'_ Gary thought. _'I guess he's right'. _Gary allowed himself to be dragged into the woods, but all the way remembering all of the tree's and roots, and landmarks along the way. _'where is he taking me?'_ Gary asked himself . Soon they came upon a dense part of bushes. This is where the Capn' stopped.

"Hey, Gary?" asked the Capn', "I have a secret that I would like to tell you before we can really become friends."

Gary was very interested now. "What?" He asked.

"You _have to_ promise not to tell anyone! Nobody! Not even your mom!" pleaded McKay

"Ok," Gary said. _'What is it?'_ he thought.

"Double-pinky-triple swear on your life and everything you hold dear!" Said Capn' McKay.

"OK! OK!" Gary said slowly getting more and more interested. "I double-pinky-triple swear on my life and everything that I hold dear. I SWEAR!" He crossed his heart and pounded it twice afterwards to better seal the promise. "Now what is it?"

"Um… I'm actually a girl." Capn' McKay said.

Gary just stood there. _'a-a-a GIRL!'_ he thought _'how can he… I mean she be a girl!…'_

After about 5 minutes of Gary just sitting there the Capn' waved a hand in front of his face. "Hellooo? You in there?"

"O-O-OK…" He said.

"OK? Good . Now I can show you my secret spot."

The Capn' dramatically pushed aside a bush. " Here… is my play ground."

It was huge! And everything that you would expect from a forest plus more! There was a waterslide waterfall that ended in a short drop, a rope swing, a cave behind the waterfall, a mini whirlpool in the water, and the best and BIGGEST thing there, was a huge shipwreck! It was massive, Gary had no idea how it had gotten there but it was AMAZING!

"… WOW!" screamed Gary running around everywhere. "This is so COOL! WOW!"

"Hey, Gary! You know what the best part is?" shouted Capn' McKay over Gary's 'O…MY…GOD'S' and 'THIS IS SO COOL'.

"What?" Asked Gary not thinking it could get any better.

"That ship is a PIRATE-SHIP! AND IT HAS TTREASURE ON IT!"

This was just too much for Gary, he couldn't handle it any more. He fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Gary woke up, he was staring at the underside of one of the many giant mushrooms that grew in the area.

"Hey, Gary, are you OK?" asked Capn' McKay. Gary bumped his head on the mushroom when he looked up. The Capn' was sitting by a fire roasting marshmallows. (yes marshmallows).She had a different change of clothing on now, she wore a purple bandana with a skull and crossbones and on the skull and crossbones was a purple bandana on it with a skull and crossbones. Etc. She also was wearing a purple cut-sleeved shirt, with a little double lightning bolt crossing paths. She had a belt over top of a purple short skirt over top of blue-jeans. (If you could figure that out without re-reading it then you're pretty good). For some reason seeing her dressed like that reminded Gary of something he saw once, but he couldn't remember what.

"um… yea" Gary said "What's with the hair? I don't remember it being brown…and long."

"Oh, you mean it's supposed to be black? Ya I kind of wear a wig with my hair tied up beneath it." Capn' McKay smiled, "are you creeped out yet?"

"Y-y-ya!" Gary still couldn't get over the fact that he was speaking to a girl.

"Good! Get used to it, I have many other surprises in store!" Capn' McKay said with an air of playfulness.

Gary got up and decided to cook marshmallows with Capn' McKay, then they decided to explore the back cave behind the waterfall.

The entrance was wet and slippery under their feet, Gary nearly slipped into the water on numerous occasions. "Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" Asked Gary unsure of what he was doing.

"Who ever said I knew what I was doing? I've never been in this cave before!" said Capn' McKay "but now that you're here I feel like I should explore this place more."

Gary was not so sure. What if he never came home? What if he died in the cave? These questions grew and grew on his mind, but soon the sense of curiosity over whelmed them as they got further and further into the cave. There was an eerie glow ahead and he wanted to find out where it was coming from. They got to it after much toe-stubbing. It was an opening that looked out onto the sea, and it was a magnificent sight when they got there. The sun was going down over the ocean, and it looked very beautiful.

"Hey! What's that?" asked Capn' McKay "It looks like a floating giant goat!"

It did look like a floating giant goat, but as it got closer Gary realized that it was a pirate ship. "I-IT'S A PIRATE SHIP!" he yelled in alarm. It was headed straight across the sea. After watching the ship sail past at a distance Gary realized that it was getting dark.

"Oh, NO!" He yelled "I have to get home! Or my mom will really begin to worry! But the sun's gone down! I'll never make it!"

"Don't worry I know a short-cut!" Said Capn' McKay "follow me!"

Capn' McKay led him up a ledge that was sticking out from the opening to the ocean. They went a long way up the ledge and when they got to the top they were at the top of a very tall cliff and the ledge no-where to be seen. The Capn' walked over to a rope that led a ways over the trees and disappeared over to the other side.

"Hold on!" said Capn McKay, grabbing onto a hook that was attached to the rope.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" said Gary grabbing the Capn' by the waist and holding on. "You said that you'd never been in the cave's before!"

"So, I lied" said Capn' McKay preparing to jump. "It was more fun that way."

Then they jumped swooping really fast through the trees on a hook attached to a rope. Things were speeding past them blurring everything in view. But soon they started to slow down until they gently stopped on the deck of the shipwreck.

They ran back to the village just making it before the bugs came out. There was still enough light to see things. The Capn' and Gary hurried to his house, the Capn' hiding in the bushes when they got there.

"So, see you tomorrow," said Gary "same place?"

"No," said Capn' McKay "if we do this to often your parents might get suspicious."

"Parent." Corrected Gary, "My dad's not here, he's in the navy. Fighting pirates, and doing good deeds."

"Oh," said Capn' McKay "in that case I'd better not meet him either."

Gary looked at the Capn' strangely. "See you in what? Three days?" asked Gary.

"Sure" replied the Capn'.

Gary went to head in then turned back. "Good nig…" he didn't get to finish what he was going to say because the Capn' was already gone.

"Gary!" His mom said "You're late! But never mind. How was you're day with you're new friend?"

"It was great mom," Gary said distracted. _'I can't wait'_ he thought _'this person's so interesting!'_

AAAHHH! Was that a very bad continuation? Is there anything that I need to improve on? Please R&R.


End file.
